


The Glamorous Life of a Youtuber

by PaigeRhiann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Beacon Hills, Derek is a grumpy cat, F/M, Fluff, Google - Freeform, M/M, New York City, No Werewolves, University, YouTube, Youtube!Au, Youtuber!Stiles, but Stiles loves him anyway, i was drunk when i started this, it's a little weird, life - Freeform, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeRhiann/pseuds/PaigeRhiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video that Stiles puts on Youtube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glamorous Life of a Youtuber

“Hey guys,” Stiles says to the camera with a little wave, “so it’s Valentine’s day! Yay! So, I’ve come up with a short video to help you get that wonderful guy or girl you like to be yours!”

He pulls his iPad from his desk and unlocks it, smiling goofily when a photo of him and Derek appears as his background.

“So, I Googled the shit out of this and I’ve come up with a list of ten pickup lines which either made me laugh or made my boyfriend roll his eyes when I read them out.  Here we go.”

He scrolls slightly, “Number one: ‘ _I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.’_ “

“Number two: _‘Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you.’_ ” Stiles chuckles to himself

“Number three: _‘_ _Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!’_ ”

“Number four: _‘There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it.’_ – okay, so I actually said this to my boyfriend when we first met.  I was really drunk and he laughed in my face before walking away”

“Number five: _‘Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.’_ ” Stiles can’t help but laugh again, mind instantly going to watching Derek’s naked ass walk around their room this morning.  He clears his throat and scrolls his iPad again.

“Number six: _‘Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?’_ ”

“Number seven: _‘If you were a transformer, you'd be a HOT-obot, and your name would be Optimus Fine.’_ , don’t you just _love_ nerd humour?”

“Number eight: _‘Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material’_ , this is another one that I tried on my boyfriend before we got together, I was sober this time and we were on a date and then he laughed so hard that Cola came out of his nose.  He is such a dork, he’ll never admit but he is.”

“Number nine: _‘I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but... I'm Batman!’_ ” he sighs, “I’m sorry guys but you can’t use this one because we all know that _I am_ Batman”

“And finally, number ten, this is my favourite because it bring together my love of Doctor Who with my love of annoying my boyfriend with the shitty pickup lines I’ve been saying to him for the last week,” he scrolls again and chuckles, taking a breath to say the final line, “ _’_ _Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?’_ ”

He puts his iPad down with a grin and turns back to the camera.

“So, I hope that helps you on your quest for love.  Personally, I recommend number ten, everyone loves that pickup line because it can be replaced for any joke or fandom.  For example, Harry Potter fans could say wand or Gryffindor’s sword.  The possibilities are endless!”

“Well, I’m going to go now because I have a date with Derek which will hopefully end with fewer clothes than I am currently wearing.  I hope you guys have a great night and if you’re alone then I’m sure you have cats to keep you company.  Goodbye!”

He uses his remote to switch off his camera and puts the video onto his laptop and quickly goes over the footage, editing it slightly and then leaving it to upload onto YouTube while he goes to shower.


End file.
